Inuyasha the Science Guy
by indigo96
Summary: After Inuyasha discovers something about Kagome, he decides to try an experiment. InuKag


After sniffing around and listening hard, Inuyasha was positive he was alone. In a quick, practiced motion, he took off his red haori and held it in his hands, glaring at it. Then suddenly he flipped it around to its back and took a long, deep breath. The wonderful aroma of Kagome entered his acute nostrils. Inuyasha exhaled with a contented sigh.

He couldn't remember the first time he had pulled off his haori in order to smell Kagome, but it was becoming a habit to do so whenever she had ridden on his back earlier that day. It was a habit Inuyasha could not help but wonder if he would ever break. I mean, sneaking off into the woods to smell a girl's scent on your shirt was pretty pathetic. But, Kagome wasn't just _any_ girl, she was…well, she was _Kagome_.

Inuyasha had never imagined he could feel this way about anyone. Kagome cried for him, laughed with him (and sometimes at him), took care of him…and all he wanted to do was hold her tight and make sure no one hurt her, no one made her cry.

_Although usually _I'm_ the one who makes her cry_, Inuyasha thought, cringing. If there was one person who made him hate himself, it was Kagome. Thoughts like those always confused Inuyasha- if Kagome could make him feel like dirt, why did he need to be with her so much? Why did he feel so lonely when she was at her "skool"?

_Because when Kagome's at skool you can't smell her. _Inuyasha drank in the scent of Kagome again to vanquish the lonely, unscented memories of her absences.

Another thing that made Inuyasha wonder was the way Kagome's scent could change. The first time he noticed it was when they were talking around the fire at night. He lifted his hand up for one reason or another, gesturing, when his claw brushed her lip. The scent Kagome gave off was so astonishingly fantastic that he wanted to mate with her right then and there. This embarrassed Inuyasha to no end later, when he realized Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara would have witnessed the intimate scene at their very feet. And Kagome may have not wanted _that_ kind of attention from him. He never really knew with her.

After that discovery, Inuyasha tested Kagome's many emotions to find out if they all had different scents. He felt rather like Bill Nye the Sye-ince Gye, whom Kagome had told him about once, when he explained how a type of hunting trap worked to her. When he asked, she had told him that Bill Nye was someone (or something, Inuyasha could not remember) that found out how things worked and taught people about it, which was called sye-ince.

As soon as Inuyasha decided to go Bill Nye-ing, he realized Kagome's scents did change subtly. His favorites were her happy scent, which was like lilies of the valley and springtime, her angry scent, which was like a wild summer thunderstorm, and a scent he could not quite name and not quite categorize as a type of emotion.

Inuyasha had discovered this scent by accident as well. They were arguing because Kagome wanted to go to her "home" and her "skool", but he did not want her to leave. He was enjoying her angry scent, yelling something or other at her, when she "sat" him. However, she had forgotten that she was standing right in front of him, so when he went down he took her with him.

When the spell wore off he was about to ask her if she was alright, but her angry scent had tangled with the scent he experienced that night by the fire. If Inuyasha thought it smelled great without the anger laced, this was ecstasy. Quicker than Kagome could react, Inuyasha picked her up and dropped her down the well before he did anything to her that he would regret.

But now Inuyasha wanted to Bill Nye some more, to see if that scent was just a one-timer. He prayed to the gods it wasn't. Recently he started craving the smell, and sniffing his shirt was just not going to cut it.

Inuyasha heard footsteps drawing near, so he hastily put his haori back on. It was Kagome, sneaking out to the well.

_Perfect, _Inuyasha thought, _it will be easier to get her into an argument when I don't have to plan one. _He had tried to provoke her once before, with little success. She only got angry at him when he didn't know what he was doing wrong (well, most of the time)._ Time to go Bill Nye-ing._

Inuyasha silently leapt from tree to tree, watching Kagome scurry beneath him. _She can be so cute sometimes_. He almost sighed in exasperation when he realized he actually thought the word "cute". Demons didn't think things or people were _cute_. Desirable would probably be a better word. _She can be so desirable sometimes_, Inuyasha reworded, nodding his head.

Just when Kagome was about to reach the well, Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her way. The look on her face was priceless- a mix of frustration and surprise, as if she had just lost a game she thought she was winning. It was so cute.

**_Desirable_**.

Whatever.

It was time to Bill Nye it up.

"Where do you think you're going, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked snidely. That tone of voice always got to her, and he could see her fists ball up and her face turn red. The Bill Nye-ing was working.

"I'm going home! I have a big exam coming up and I _need to study_! Don't think you can stop me!"

Inuyasha had gotten this far, but he didn't know what to do next. In order to achieve his results, he would have to make a _sexual advance _on her. He could slay demons one-hundred times larger than him, but this was _Kagome_.

But- this was just a test, right? Inuyasha wasn't _really_ going to kiss her or anything; he was going to participate in an experiment to see if he could achieve the results he was going for. Purely sye-ince.

"You don't need to go home, wench! If you hate your skool so much, then there's no reason for you to go back there!"

"But if I don't go to school then I won't be able to graduate! Besides, I miss my family!"

That comment always irked him. Sango, Kiroku, Shippo, Kirara, _him_- they were her family. Didn't she know that? But he couldn't allow himself to get caught up in the argument. One more comment should probably do it.

"Your family and skool aren't as important as hunting for jewel shards!" Yes, that always pushed her over the edge.

"You are SO _full_ of it-"

Inuyasha cut Kagome off by sinking his lips onto her neck. She gasped, and the wonderful scent he had experienced once before flowed into his nostrils. It was hard for him to keep his thoughts sye-in-tiffic, and before he realized it he was trailing kisses up her neck, down her jaw, and onto her lips.

Kagome didn't seem to mind, as she was kissing him back. Inuyasha deepened the kiss and she moaned softly, causing him to involuntarily lose control of his body and drag her to the ground. That scent was driving him insane, but he never wanted it to stop.

Eventually they had to breathe, and Kagome looked surprised and disheveled, albeit very pleased. Her ragged breathing tickled his cheek. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, knowing _he _was the one who had made her look and feel that way.

"Well, time for you to go, I guess," Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to go home. Did you change your mind?" he added the last part arrogantly.

"Oh…that's right…" Kagome mumbled, looking disappointed.

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her passionately. "Hurry home, okay?" he whispered huskily in her face. Kagome turned three shades of pink.

"O- Okay," Kagome muttered, and jumped down the well in a daze.

As Inuyasha walked back home, he basked in his own success. He was able to make Kagome smell incredibly appealing, he got to kiss her- more than once- _and _he got Kagome to admit that his home was hers, too.

He wondered if Bill Nye ever did an experiment like the one he just tried. He hoped that whoever or whatever Bill Nye was, it was cheering for him.

Inuyasha didn't think he would have to smell his haori in the woods anymore, considering the success of his experiment. He should Bill Nye more often.


End file.
